Just Like Before
by 46AmityBread46
Summary: "For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us." - Divergent. Set after Allegiant.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the quotes ues in this story._**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"Do you remember when we climbed this exact wheel?" Tobias asks.

I look at the brown marsh that stretches for miles as I say, "Yeah, but we were alone then."

"And we aren't climbing it as well," he adds.

"And you're not as terrified now."

"Of course I'm not. How can you be terrified of falling off something when it's impossible to?"

"The same way you can be terrified of my death even when I'm dead," I reply softly. His hand tightens around mine and I can feel his body stiffen so I reach up and kiss his cheek. It is cold beneath my lips. The carriage we are in suddenly jerks to a halt. We are at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Look, we're at the top," I say. It's truly glorious. I know that Tobias is scared of the height, but to me it is beautiful. From this point you can see for miles across the dark marsh and you can see Chicago, on its way to something better. A place without war or factions, the faction system having dispanded years ago.

The carriage jolts again, and we are descending, the wind running its fingers through my hair. We're facing the city now, all of its new building and new roads, but beneath the light of the setting sun, the broken buildings shine like shards of glass.

"You know, it feels strange just sitting here. I feel like..."

"We should just hang on tight with our hands?" I said, smiling, thinking back to what Christina had said when we were playing capture the flag. It was a long time ago.

"Yeah," he says, grinning, "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss her."

He doesn't need to say her name. I know who he means. I know how close they grew after I was gone. It was an unlikely friendship, but they were good friends.

The Ferris wheel stops a few more times and eventually it's our turn to get off. We brush past a young couple, climbing into the carriage. I can hear their laughter as we walk away.

"Where to next?" I ask, slipping my hand into his. I would rest my head on his shoulder but I am not tall enough, the tip of my head barely brushes it.

"Why don't you choose?"

"The chasm. Let's go to the chasm."

He nods, leading me through the crowd of people. It's strange, I'm not used to there being so many people here, for the city to be so alive. No one around us is wearing faction clothing, which just adds to the strangeness. This city has changed a lot.

"Are the trains still here?" I ask, as we round another corner.

"Yeah, but... Well you'll see when we get there."

We then enter a building and I look around confused. Why do we need to go through a building to get to the train? Inside it is just as busy as the outside, but Tobias slips between people easily. When we stop, we're at a metal barrier with a metal object beside it. People tap small cards against a screen on the metal, which then allows them to go through.

"Do you have a card?" I ask.

"No, but I don't need one." He simply climbs over the gate and I follow him. We go up a flight of stairs and then I see the railway tracks. They are dark and dirty against the clean white building. At least the tracks don't appear to have changed.

At the other end of the platform, a group of people stand, huddling around a timetable or a chart. I can't see properly from here.

"This is the part," Tobias says, taking my hand, "that you see how different the trains really are."

"It's already different, nothing'll surprise me now."

"Maybe not surprise, but it'll definitely annoy you." When I look up at him, he's grinning.

"Here it comes, right on time." It is coming because I hear its rumble and with that sound comes memories of all the times I was on that train. Particularly the last time I was on it, with Tobias and Caleb as we left Chicago.

I see it now, it slows down, growing larger and I head to the side of the platform, ready to jump. But I can't see any open doors. I look back at Tobias but he just keeps on smiling, like he understands a joke that I don't.

When I look ahead again, the train has completely stopped, the doors are open and people are piling in. I follow hesitantly.

The carriage is full of people, so Tobias and I stand up. I can't reach the handles above so I hold the pole instead. I'm standing opposite a lady who is looking straight at me, or rather through me. No one on this train - except Tobias - can see me. I could scream and no one would hear. At first, it was unusual that nobody took notice of you, not even a glance, but after a while I've gotten used to it.

"So this is..." I trail off. There are so many words to describe how terrible it is not to onto the train and instead just stand quietly. Before I enjoyed the trains, I enjoyed the way the wind felt against me and the way it was too loud for proper thoughts. But now...

"Bad, lame, boring, uninteresting, the list is endless," Tobias says.

"This is a true disappointment."

"That is an understatement, Tris." The train stops again and people empty it, leaving a few seats behind. Tobias manages to get one and he sits down, with me on his lap.

The rest of the journey is spent like that, with my head resting against his shoulder, my eyes closed. Finally, he gets up and, apparently, we are at the correct stop.

Once out of the train and then the building, I see the glass structure above the Dauntless compound. This place holds some of the happiest memories I ever had.

"Do people still live here?" I ask Tobias, as he leads me through a glass door.

"Not anymore, no. There's barely any of the Dauntless left. And nobody else would want to live here. What's the point of living underground when you can get a nice apartment a few miles away."

"I'd take this place over any apartment, any day."

"Yeah, me too."

We're inside now, going down the steps of the Pit, deeper into the darkness, further away from natural light.

"Race you," I say. "First one to the chasm."

"Okay, I'm gonna win," he says.

"Not a chance _Four_," I say.

"I'll never lose to you _Six._" We've stopped now, beneath a blue lantern, similar to one's littered across the entire compound.

"On one," I say, "Three! Two! One!"

He begins before me, but that doesn't matter. I'm too busy enjoying the sprint. Because we're going down, I can run faster and I feel like I'm flying over some parts. I feel free like all those other times I ran here, in this city

I'm nearly beside Tobias now, which is an impressive feat because of how short my legs are and because of how fast he is. The paths are too narrow for me to pass by, but I could squeeze past him because someone has installed railings along the edge of the entire path, right to the bottom. Probably done when the factions broke up. None of the Dauntless would ever do that.

We're at the bottom of the pathway now, on the floor of the Pit. I can see the chasm. It's close. I can make it.

I speed up and I feel the burn in my legs. I'm almost there. Three more seconds...

I'm at the wet metal, hands upon it. "I win," I shout, the same time that Tobias does. He's beside me, leaning against the railing. He starts laughing and I join him too, both of us bent over, clutching the slick metal railings.

When we finally stop, he takes my hand and we walk to the steps that lead to the bottom of the chasm, the entrance hidden from most areas in the Pit.

"So it's a draw," he says, leading me down the stone steps.

"Yeah, okay. It's a tie." I feel a warm happiness inside me, the kind you feel when you're going to bed after a day that has been great.

At the bottom of the stairs, the rocks are covered with water, the sound of the chasm deafening in my ears. We sit in the same spot we sat in after we had gone through Tobias' fear simulation.

I can feel the spray of water on my feet and ankles as they dangle over the edge of the rock. Leaning back on my hands I tilt my head up. I'm just enjoying the moment. Enjoying the moment that I haven't been able to have with Tobias for a while.

"Tris, I love you." I can see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. "I haven't said it in a while, and I haven't been with you for a while, but I still love you."

I sit forward again, looking at Tobias, at his blue eyes and familiar face. Carefully, I lean forward, putting my hands at the nape of his neck, the tips of my fingers in his hair. It is short. Abnegation short.

Pressing our foreheads together, I look at his eyes as I whisper, "I love you too."

His eyes close as mine do, and our lips meet. Slowly. We haven't kissed in a while. But it doesn't feel strange or unusual, it feels like it did when we first kissed.

He pulls away first, because he's smiling and I'm smiling, but then he leans back in again.

For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us. Just like before.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**_You can skip this Author's note. It's just me rambling._****_So this was the first Divergent fanfic I wrote on this site and I like it, but I could've been longer. I don't know why but it made me cry a bit because it just seemed like Tris and Four were alone in the city. Which I guess they were. You can choose whether they're dead or not, ghosts or just memories._****_Anyway, rambling over. Thanks for reading this story and if you're still here reading the Author's note!!! _**


End file.
